THE REAL YOU
by Palmon
Summary: UPDATED! Kouji is trying to figure out what it is like to be in love....he finally found it and vows a promise to Izumi.....but the final battle can change their fate........PLEASE READ!
1. The Start

Author's note: Well, this is Palmon again........I hope this fic will have more readers than "How Can I Let You Go" coz that's too crap! Anyway, I'm starting from scratch, so....updates will be slow=( You see, I'm just too lazy to write a script_ OK, I think I'll just shut up=)  
  
WARNING: JUNPEI-LOVERS, BE CARFUL! SO, EYES OFF!!!!  
  
THE REAL YOU- The Start  
  
"IIIIZZZZUUUMMMIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Junpei yelled loudly as he was running towards the blonde girl. His arms were flung outwards with a pink daisy in one hand. He ran clumsily and suddenly he tripped over.  
  
"AAHH!! That hurts!" The fat boy cursed under his breath. Izumi turned around and sighed, "Stupid idiot." Takuya rolled his eyes and muttered, "You know what, Junpei? You sure need to be careful when running. Look at you, you keep on tripping over!" Tomoki giggled at Takuya's comment.  
  
Junpei awkwardly got up. Kouji walked past with his hands in his pockets. He muttered, "All you do here is just chasing after Izumi and nothing else." Junpei stared hard at the boy. He replied annoyed, "Hey! What do you know about loving a girl, jerk!!" Kouji paused. Still having his eyes closed, he replied, "Maybe I don't know anything. Happy?" Junpei glared, "So don't say anything!" Kouji shrugged and continued walking straight ahead.  
  
Takuya asked Junpei, "What did you call him?" Junpei replied, "Well, he surely is a jerk! Look at him! Trying to be cool and I bet he thinks he is better than everybody else. AAHH!!! I just hate him!" Takuya frowned and said, "Calm down, Junpei! Geez! I don't know how you think about Kouji, but he's part of our team and he's our friend!!"  
  
Izumi watched from a distance. She was worried. She just stood there watching Takuya trying to explain to Junpei. "Oh, Kouji..."she murmured unconsciously. Then she looked around for Kouichi. He hadn't spoken anything yet. She spotted him sitting on a boulder with his head on his hand. She approached the boy and asked softly, "Kouichi, are you OK? What's wrong?" She sat down next to him. He whispered, "Nothing..I guess I 'm tired after all the walking through the forest all day." Izumi said, "Yeah, I agree. I mean, we've been here for a long time and we still haven't found Lucemon."  
  
Takuya yelled from a distance, "Hey, guys! We are moving on! Kouji has already walking without us." Izumi said, "I hear ya! Don't need to be that loud!" Then she softened her voice, "Come on, Kouichi. Let's go. It looks like that your brother is really determined!" Kouichi sighed as he slowly pulled himself up. He whispered, "Then, let's go. Izumi, you can go first. I'll follow." Izumi smiled warmly and skipped towards Takuya and the others.  
  
Takuya finally caught up with Kouji and said, "Hey, Kouji! Why didn't you wait for us?" The bandana boy replied, "Because you're too slow and we can't waste any more time." Tomoki said, "But my feet are very sore. Takuya, I can't walk any longer today." Takuya bent down and replied, "OK then. We'll stop now and stay here for tonight." Kouji stared at Takuya. Takuya faced him and said, "That's it for today. Everybody is tired and it's too cold to keep walking." Kouji was about to open his mouth to argue but paused when he eyed his brother.  
  
Instead of arguing, Kouji approached his brother and asked, "Kouichi, are you alright? You're so pale. Come on, sit down and I'll bring some firewood." Kouichi forced a weak smile and whispered, "I'm...fine.." His head was pounding and he couldn't stand it any longer. He fainted and Kouji caught him in his arms just in time. Kouji called his brother's name, "Kouichi!"  
  
Takuya turned around and asked, "What's-" Then he shrieked, "Hang on there, Kouji! I'll go and bring some firewood and set up a fire. Junpei, come with me!!" The fat boy was mesmerised and was staring blankly at Izumi. Takuya muttered, "That's enough! Now, big guy. You're coming with me!!" He dragged Junpei with him. Izumi helped Kouji to lay Kouichi softly on the grass. Kouji grasped his brother's hand and felt his forehead. He whispered, "He has a fever. Oh, Kouichi." Izumi was kneeling down beside Kouji. She watched him fussing over his brother. "I do believe Kouji is not a jerk. He is very caring deep inside."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
Please don't forget to review!! 


	2. Your Smile

Author's note: Sorry for the delay~ I'm kind of stuck here=( Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all of you who is reading this and reviewing=) I'm so happy~~  
  
CHAPTER TWO- Your Smile  
  
Takuya and Junpei were wondering in the woods and Takuya was picking up firewoods. While he was doing this, he asked his friend, "Hey, Junpei, I wanted to ask you this for a long time. Um, why are you so obsessed with Izumi?" Junpei turned around and beamed dreamily, "Because she is so attractive and she's so pretty like an angel!! She has the sweetest smile and her hair-" Takuya immediately cut in, "OK OK. I get the point that she's beautiful, but do you know her character?? I mean, all these things you said are about her appearance, Junpei." Junpei replied proudly, "Well, of course I do!" Takuya muttered, "I bet you don't."  
  
Tomoki sat next to Izumi and looked up to the girl. He asked worriedly, "Will Kouichi be alright? He looks really sick...." Izumi stared blankly at Kouji and slowly shoke her head, "I don't know...I hope he'll be fine." She watched as Kouji buried his head in hands, obviously very concerned about his brother. Fortunately, Takuya and Junpei came hurriedly back with firewoods and Takuya immediately knelt down and was trying his best to make a fire quickly.  
  
The flames were flicking and they circled around. Kouji just stared at his apple. He sighed and whispered, "I'm not hungry. Junpei, you can have this." He thrusted his apple across to Junpei and walked back to his unconscious brother. Takuya said, "But Kouji, you need to eat something. We hadn't eaten anything since this morning and after all that walk...you need to restore your energy." Junpei rejoiced, "Another apple!!!! I'm so hungry!" Izumi rolled her eyes. She turned her head and saw the bandana boy sat on the ground. His expressions show everything. Depression and worry.  
  
After the others ate, they were very tired. Junpei shoved next to Izumi and said, blushing, "Um, Izumi....do you want to sleep next to me tonight?" Izumi stared at him shocked, "What? No way!! You sicko, Junpei!!!" She stood up quickly and walked away. Junpei muttered, "Don't worry, Junpei. She's yours and nothing can change that!" He lay on the ground with leaves and turned over. He was the first one to fall asleep that night. Takuya and Tomoki were next. The night seemed very peaceful.  
  
Kouji closed his eyes and lay back on the tree trunk. He whispered, "Please be OK, Kouichi...." He re-opened his eyes as Izumi sat down beside him. Chilling winds blew across his face lifting his long hair. Kouji asked expressionlessly, "Why aren't you sleeping? It's late at night and it's cold, Izumi." Izumi replied softly, "Because I can't sleep....and besides....I...want to keep you company.." Another breeze blew and Izumi shivered. Kouji turned to her and said, "Told you it's cold. Here." He took off his jacket and handed to her. Izumi stared at him and whispered, "How about you, Kouji? You'll catch a cold." Kouji smiled warmly. A smile that he rarely used. He replied, "Come on, Izumi. Take it. I'm not as cold as you are. " He helped her to put his blue jacket on.  
  
Izumi blushed and smiled. "Oh my gosh!!! His smile is so charming and it warms my heart...Oh Izumi, stop it!!" Kouji noticed her cheeks were pink. He looked away. He stared at Kouichi. He placed his warm hand on his elder brother's cold hand. Kouji watched the rising and falling of Kouichi's chest. Izumi observed both of them from the corner of her eye. At that moment, she could almost felt the care from deep inside Kouji.  
  
After a long while of silence, Kouji spoke up, "Have some sleep, Izumi....I'm sure you're very tired." Izumi sighed and replied, "OK then, I'll go to sleep now. Kouji, don't stay up too long. You need some sleep too." She slowly stood up and took off the blue jacket. She handed it back to Kouji. He stared at her. Before he could even open his mouth, Izumi bent down and put the jacket in Kouji's arms. She whispered, "Thanks. Good night, Kouji." Kouji watched as she walked towards where the others were sleeping. Izumi lay down, took off her hat and closed her eyes. Kouji put back on his jacket and whispered, "Good night, Izumi." Then, he turned his attention back to his sick brother. The wind blew across the cold night.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
Reviews please!!!!! Thanks for reading this=) Chapter 3 will be on its way~ 


	3. Brotherly Love

Author's note: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay of Chapter Three=( Thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciate them=) Well, enjoy yourself with my new chapter!!!  
  
THE REAL YOU- Brotherly Love  
  
The next morning came swiftly. Kouji slowly opened his eyes as the sunrays shone on him. He was still sitting in the same spot all night, next to his sick brother. "Another day so fast," Kouji whispered. He brushed away Kouichi's fringe and felt his forehead. Hot and sweaty. Kouji sighed. He untied his bandana and walked to the river nearby. He knelt down and soaked the cloth into the cool water.  
  
It took him a short time to walk back. He placed the damp cloth on Kouichi's forehead, hoping his brother would get well soon. Kouji just sat down and stared towards the horizon.  
  
After a while, the others were awake. Takuya and Tomoki went to pick some apples for breakfast. "You know, Izumi, you're the best girl I've ever met!!" Junpei said while leaning towards Izumi. Izumi shoved further away from the boy and replied, "Junpei, how many girls have you met? I think you made your decision too early." Junpei moved closer again and said, "No, I am telling the truth! Izumi, please give me a chance and please accept me. I know I am fat but I'm a nice guy." Izumi rolled her eyes. She snapped. "Oh, Junpei, stop following me." Junpei stared at the ground, disappointed. Kouji was watching from a distance. He sighed, "Izumi is lucky, at least knowing someone really likes her...unlike me." He turned and strolled around the nearby area, while waiting for Takuya and Tomoki to come back.  
  
Kouichi moaned as he slowly gained his consciousness. Kouji hurried to his brother. He asked worriedly, "Kouichi, how are you feeling?" Kouichi whispered in reply, "It's nothing big...just a headache." He felt something cool on his forehead. His fingers reached for the damp cloth. He knew it was his brother's bandana. Kouichi smiled weakly and whispered, "Thanks." Kouji returned his smile and replied, "Anytime."  
  
By that time, Takuya and Tomoki came back with some fresh apples. "Kouichi, you're awake!" Takuya said delightfully. He handed an apple to the sick boy and said, "This will help." Kouichi nodded and began eating quietly.  
  
Kouichi spoke up, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry guys...we can't move on because of me..." Takuya cocked his head to the side and replied, "Why sorry? It's not your fault that you're sick. Besides, it is more important that you get well soon than to move on. Don't blame yourself, Kouichi. It's OK."  
  
Junpei grunted, "Surely it's not your fault, Kouichi. It's your brother who was keep on walking without thinking that you're sick." Takuya stared hard at the fat boy. Before anyone could open their mouth, Kouji stood up and began walking away. "Wait, Kouji," Kouichi got up immediately and followed behind his brother. His head hurt but he didn't care. All he cared at that moment was Kouji. "Jerk," Junpei muttered under his breath.  
  
Before Junpei knew it, Izumi swung back her hand and slapped him hard across his face. "How can you say such a cruel thing like this?" Izumi yelled angrily. Junpei was about to reply, but Izumi cut in, "Do you know how deeply it would hurt Kouji? You can't just blame everything on him. It's not the first time you've done it!" Junpei was shocked that Izumi, the girl he loved, slapped him that hard for Kouji. "B-but I-Izumi..I'm just telling the truth." Izumi stared at him angrily, indicating that he better shut up. Takuya crossed his arms and said, "Junpei, you really have to learn to watch out what you're saying."  
  
Kouji was walking in a fast pace. Kouichi was trying to catch up but he was not in full health to run after him. As soon as Kouji heard his panting, he stopped. With his back facing Kouichi, he said coldly, "Kouichi, don't follow me. You better go back and take some rest." Kouichi ignored what his brother said and finally came face to face with him. He whispered, placing his hands on Kouji's shoulders, "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault that I'm sick." Kouji looked away. He slowly brushed off Kouichi's arms and sat down on the grass. He sighed, "Why do I have to be so thoughtless? Have a think of it, Junpei was right. If only I noticed that you're not feeling well earlier....I was too busy worrying to fight and didn't even think if other people around me are alright. Even you, Kouichi, you're my brother and I didn't realise."  
  
Kouichi stared at him sadly and sat down beside his brother. He replied, "Kouji, please don't blame yourself. What has happened had already happened." Kouji remained silent and they both listened to the wind blowing pass.  
  
Kouji broke the awkward silence, "Kouichi, what is my Mum like? How is he going?" Kouichi looked back at Kouji and replied, "Mum is very hard working....she always comes back home very tired. Of course, she's a loving and caring Mum even though she spends most of her time working....to support us both." Kouji sighed, "I hope ..if I can...see her one day. I miss her so much." Kouichi smiled and replied, "Of course you can. She'll be extremely happy to see you, Kouji. Kouji added, "If she wants to..." Kouichi said, "She'll love to. I'm sure."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
Sorry for not putting Kouzumi scenes into this chapter..it has turned into a Kouji/Kouichi one. I love the brothers, don't you?? They are just too kawaii!!!!!!! Please review=) 


	4. I Know You Do Care

Author's note: Did you enjoy the previous chapter? Like the KouKou-ness?? So adorable=) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one you've read!!  
  
THE REAL YOU- I Know You Do Care  
  
Kouji and Kouichi sat there for a while in silence. At last, Kouji stood up and said, "Kouichi, let's go back to the others, or else they'll think we're lost. Besides, you should take a rest." Kouichi pulled himself up and replied, "OK then, Kouji." The brothers slowly walked back. Kouji could still see that Kouichi was pale, obviously not recovered yet.  
  
Takuya looked up as the both of them approached their direction. Junpei looked away and Kouji just walked straight pass the group with Kouichi behind him. "Now, lie down and have a good sleep. It will make you feel better," Kouji said to his brother. Kouichi just nodded and obeyed Kouji. Soon when he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.  
  
Izumi got up from where she was sitting and approached Kouji slowly. She sat down next to the boy and said, "Kouji, I'm sorry for what Junpei said to you." Kouji shrugged and replied, "Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything at all and besides, I don't really mind what Junpei said...because.." He fell silent and stared at his sleeping brother.  
  
Izumi cocked her head and asked, "Because what?" Kouji whispered, wilth his head down, "Because..it is true. It is true that I didn't care much about the other people around me. It is true that I didn't even realise Kouichi was sick because I was too busy thinking about Lucemon. All of these are true because I am thoughtless and selfish." Izumi shoke her head. Kouji looked at her. Izumi replied, "No, it is not true, Kouji. In my eyes, you are not selfish and thoughtless at all. You do care about us and especially Kouichi. I know you care and you've shown me in a number of times."  
  
Kouji stared at the blonde girl for a moment. Izumi continued, "Like when you help us to fight. You could easily just walk away as if nothing happened, but you didn't. You fight with us, side by side, because you care about us, Kouji." She then chuckled and said, "When I first met you, I didn't realise how much you care for us. When I get to know you better and explore your inner-self, you are not like what I thought of you at first." Izumi smiled warmly at him. For the first time, Kouji blushed. "Oh man, why am I heating up?" He asked himself. Izumi realised. "Kouji looks so cute when he blush!!" She screamed in her head and her cheeks were pink without herself realising it. Then, they turned away from each other. The both of them fell silent for a long while.  
  
Junpei stood up and said, "Hey, Tomoki. Let's go and pick some fruits for lunch. I'm dead hungry!" Tomoki nodded and followed the elder boy. Takuya muttered, "I wonder of he ever feels sorry for what he said. All he cares is his stomach." He sighed and watched Izumi and Kouji in the distance. Takuya twisted a smile and said to himself, "Have a better look, Izumi and Kouji make a perfect couple. Kouji is way better than Junpei. Hmm, I wonder if Kouji likes Izumi or not."  
  
As time passed by, it was now nighttime. They circled around a fire for warmth. Kouichi was asleep a while ago. Junpei started, "Izumi, guess what I have behind my back?" He looked at the girl who was sitting beside him. Izumi rolled her eyes and replied, "A stupid thing." Junpei shoke his head proudly and replied, "Nope." He drew out his hand from his back and revealed a beautiful red rose. He continued, "Oh, Izumi. Would you marry me?" Izumi's eyes widened with dislike, but before she could say anything. Kouji stood up immediately and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Izumi pushed Junpei away and yelled, "No way!!! I'm not going to, Junpei. In your dreams!" Takuya and Tomoki shoke their heads in unison and sighed.  
  
Kouji stopped as he leaned on the tree trunk, a distance away. He asked himself, "Why do I act like this anyway? Why would I care if Junpei successfully lay his hands on Izumi? Or..do I really care about Izumi? But it's obvious that Izumi is Junpei's crush and she'll be his sooner or later. Do I care? I mean, why should I? Oh, Kouji. You don't really know about yourself that well, do you?" He sighed as he slid down along the tree trunk and sat on the grass. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Yes, I do care if Junpei gets Izumi. But why? Do I like her or something? It feels different from what I've experienced before......" He reopened his eyes and asked, "Wait a minute.., is this love?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
Hmm, interesting. Is this love? Kouji is very confused with himself and surely love drives him crazyo Please review and tell me what you think about my fanfic!!!!!!! 


	5. To Be In Love With You

Author's note: I'm sooo sorry for the delay!!! Thanks for the reviews you guys are sending me=) They really help!! Well, enjoy this chapter!!! Here's chapter five~  
  
THE REAL YOU- To Be In Love With You  
  
Kouji stayed awake throughout the whole night without any of the others noticing. He rolled on his side and sighed, "Come on, Kouji. Go to sleep and stop thinking about Izumi." It was no help to make himself to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning came swiftly and all of them woke up. Kouji turned to Kouichi and asked, "Brother, are you well enough?" Kouichi nodded, "Yeah, I feel much better. I guess, we have to keep going." He stood up and eyed Takuya. The leader said, "Well, guys. Let's go on with our journey."  
  
As they said, they were slowly proceeding through the woods. None of them spoke for a while. Junpei broke the silence by turning to Izumi, "Hey, Izumi, would you please be my girlfriend? Please, please, please, please, please??? I beg you with all me heart." The fat boy stared at Izumi with a hopeful gaze. Izumi put her hands on her hips and replied, "Look, Junpei. I'm sorry, I can't! Now just stop acting like an idiot and leave me alone!" Junpei knew Izumi was annoyed at him. He stared at the ground, speechless. Izumi walked faster away until she caught up with Tomoki.  
  
Meanwhile, the brothers were walking side by side at the back of the group. Kouji spoke up, "Kouichi, I…I…. was just wondering have you liked a girl before? I mean, what is it to be …..in…love?" Kouichi was surprised. He replied, "I never thought that these sort of questions would ever pop out of your mouth, Kouji. Well, to answer your first question, no. To be in love? I guess you'll never know until you experienced it yourself. I guess it would be a feeling that you can't express in words." He laughed a bit and continued, "Why don't you go and ask Junpei? I bet he'll know." Kouji smirked back, "I don't want to know his definition of love. He'll blab on and on forever."  
  
They gradually settled under a tree and rested for a while. Junpei groaned, "I'm hungry. Can somebody go and pick some fruits for lunch?" Kouji stood up and said, "I'll go then." Takuya followed the bandana boy and strolled around, looking for some edible fruits. Takuya elbowed Kouji and asked, "Hey, buddy. Do you like Izumi?" Kouji pretended not to hear his question and continued to walk ahead. Takuya repeated again louder, "Hey, deaf head! Do you like Izumi?" Kouji sighed, "I don't know, Takuya. I'm kind of confused about it." Takuya said, "Well, that means that you do have feelings for her. If you don't, you won't have any confusions at all." Kouji didn't say anything.  
  
He pointed, "Takuya, look. There's an apple tree and the apples look good enough for us to eat." He hurried over, but immediately stopped dead. He looked around cautiously. Takuya frowned, "Kouji, what is it?" Kouji lowered his voice and whispered, "I can feel someone is watching us." They both stood rooted to the ground. Silence filled the whole area. They could hear their own shallow but rapid breathing.  
  
Suddenly out of somewhere, an attack shot at their direction. Kouji pushed Takuya out of the way. They both rolled onto the ground with Kouji on top of Takuya. "Are you OK, Takuya?" Kouji whispered. Takuya nodded, "Very fine, thanks, buddy." Kouji slowly lifted himself off Takuya and moved his gaze around. He stared hard and yelled angrily, "Who are you? Stop hiding from us and come out!" His shout echoed in the silence. Kouji stayed immobile and waited for the reply. Then, they could both hear evil laughs. "L-Lucemon?" Takuya heard Kouji whispered. The leader stood up and grabbed his D-Tector. He turned to his partner and said, "Let's evolve, Kouji!" Kouji nodded. The fire and light faded, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were revealed.  
  
"Ooooo, I'm afraid, " the voice said sarcastically. Then a series of attacks blew towards the two Digimon's direction. They dodged the attacks. MagnaGarurumon fired missiles at the source of the attacks. A loud explosion could be heard by the others a distance away. Kouichi jumped up quickly and said, "Something's wrong! Kouji and Takuya are probably in trouble now!!" He ran as fast as he could towards the direction Takuya and his brother headed to. The others followed suit.  
  
Izumi could feel her heart thumping in her ribcage. She never felt this worried and desperate before in her life. She pleaded to herself, "Please be fine, Kouji. I can't stand you being hurt……" She grabbed her D-Tector and yelled, "Execute! Beast spirit evolution!!" Shutumon spread out her wings and sped towards the scene.  
  
Lowemon arrived before the others did. "Kouji!" MagnaGarurumon heard the familiar voice of his brother. The lion Digimon looked around…….no attacks or any other Digimon could be seen. KaiserGreymon said, "It's so strange. Where did he go?" MagnaGarurumon lowered his weapon and whispered, "He's gone for now, but I know he's definitely Lucemon and he's giving us a warning. We're close, Takuya." Lowemon stood there silently. "Lucemon was here before?" He finally found his voice at last. MagnaGarurumon nodded determinedly. The three of them de-digivloved. Shutumon and the others arrived shortly and the bird-like Digimon turned back into Izumi.  
  
To Kouji's surprise, actually to everyone's surprise, Izumi ran towards the boy and threw herself at him. "O, Kouji. I'm glad that you're OK. I was so afraid when I heard the explosion." Izumi hugged Kouji tightly. Junpei folded his arms and muttered jealously, "How come that jerk get Izumi's hug before me??!?" He turned away from them.  
  
Kouji slowly and gently patted Izumi on the back. He was blushing like mad. Kouichi smiled at the sight of his brother and Izumi. The girl slowly let go of Kouji and the boy quickly looked away, but Izumi knew he was blushing. Tomoki spoke up, "It's getting dark now, let's have dinner since we all missed our lunch." Takuya nodded and said, "Junpei, you come with me this time." Junpei was about to protest but Takuya dragged him by the ear and pulled him away.  
  
Kouichi knelt down and gathered some sticks to prepare a fire. Soon, they circled around and began eating the fruits Takuya and Junpei picked. Junpei was giving Kouji a deadly gaze, but Kouji pretended not to see him at all. Later on, Takuya yawned, "Guys, I think we better go to sleep. A big day ahead of us." As he said, he was the first one to fall asleep. Kouji sat there until everyone was sleeping. He was wide awake, even though he didn't get a good sleep at all last night.  
  
He sighed as he stood up silently and walked to the tree a distance away. He placed his cold fingertips on the bark. "Lucemon………our final enemy. Will he be easy to defeat?" He asked himself and stared out into the dark forest. Then, he heard someone was approaching him. He turned around immediately and was relieved that it was only Izumi. She was startled by his sudden reaction, but calmed down soon. She whispered, "Kouji, you need some sleep." She walked closer to the boy. Before the boy could answer, she tripped on the tree roots. She screamed as she fell forward. Kouji grabbed her wrists tightly with his quick reaction. The two of them fell together. Izumi landed on top of Kouji. Their faces were only a few inches apart.  
  
Izumi whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kouji…." When she was about to lift herself up, Kouji stopped her. She looked into the boy's deep blue eyes. "The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen………" She was so close to him that she could see every detail on the boy's face. "And so handsome……..," she thought to herself. Kouji slowly placed his arms around Izumi's waist. They both closed their eyes as they leaned closer and their noses touched each other's. They both could hear each other's breathing along with their own. Kouji gently kissed her lips and Izumi kissed back. It was extremely passionate and innocent. Their fingers curled together. Kouji did not question himself why he was doing it, for he knew this was what love is and what was it meant to be in love. They were now in their own world together, leaving all their sadness, loneliness and pain they had experienced behind. The moonlight shone on the wolf who finally found his angel to nurse his once lonely and painful heart.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………………………….  
  
Now, I made this chapter a bit longer since many of you advise me too=) Anyway, thanks again for the reviews~ I love you all!!! I know this chapter is quite weird………but please give me some feedbacks! 


	6. You Are Not Alone

Author's note: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! I have a mental block at the moment=( I don't know when I'll finish this fic, but I'll do my best to keep you guys entertained=)  
  
Sorry for the weird symbols in the Chap 5....fanfiction.net had a problem.that's why......sorry!!! Well, thanks so much for your support! I love you all=) I better shut up now and let them take over=) Sit back and enjoy~~~  
  
THE REAL YOU- You Are Not Alone  
  
Kouji could feel the warmth of Izumi radiating into his body as he wrapped around the girl tighter, bringing her closer to him. He slowly opened his eyes as they broke their first kiss. "I found the answer..the feeling of being in love," the long-haired boy whispered. Izumi continued to look into his attractive blue eyes. She couldn't help but smiled. Kouji continued with a soft voice, "Izumi, I promise that I will protect you no matter what happens....even if it means my own life. I promise." Izumi laid her head on his chest and replied, "Oh. Kouji ...please also promise me that you won't leave me.." Kouji tightened his grip around the girl's waist, he whispered, "I won't leave you, I promise you."  
  
His gaze moved to the shining moon above him. He sighed, "I used to stay up in the night and admire the beauty of moon alone.." Izumi tucked herself closer to the boy, he said softly, "You will never be alone from now on. I'm with you, Kouji. You are special, you know?" Kouji asked, "Why so?" Izumi giggled and replied, "You did have a hard armour around you, but when I break it through and see clearly, you are very different from your outside. You are caring, warm and not mentioning handsome, Kouji. You are quite a complex character." Kouji cradled the girl in his arms.  
  
"You really think I am caring?" He asked the blonde girl. Izumi nodded, "Of course you are. It's not because you aren't caring, it's because some people don't get to know you well, Kouji." She rolled over so that her face was an inch apart from his. She leaned forward and kissed Kouji on the nose. "Have some sleep, this night would be my best," she whispered. Kouji smile and held his lover in his arms. He closed his eyes. Izumi listened to the calm breathing of Kouji and soon the both of them were asleep peacefully.  
  
Surprisingly, Takuya was the first one to wake up the next morning. He stretched and yawned, "Big day today." He looked around and frowned, "Where's Kouji and Izumi?" He stood up and woke up the others from their sleep. "You mean, you can't see them here?" Kouichi's eyes enlarged and was obviously was anxious about the both of them. Takuya walked around and spotted the two of them lying down sleeping in a distance. They seemed to be having the most comfortable sleep ever.  
  
Takuya couldn't help but smiled. Junpei walked up from behind. His gaze fell on Kouji and Izumi. Immediately, his rage was rising. He shouted, "HOW DARE-" Takuya covered the big boy's mouth before he woke up the two up with his curse. Takuya dragged him away. "Be quiet, would you?" Takuya whispered frustrated. Junpei yanked Takuya's hand away from his mouth and replied angrily, "But that jerk is sleeping with MY Izumi! I have to get MY Izumi back!!" As he was about to approach the direction of the sleeping Izumi and Kouji, Takuya blocked his way.  
  
Kouji stirred and opened his eyes as the sunrays shone on the two of them. He turned his head and met Izumi's half opened eyes. Kouji smile warmly and whispered, "Morning." Izumi yawned and replied, "Such a nice sleep last night." Kouji raised his hand and brushed the falling strands of blond hair from her face. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on her forehead. He then sat up and said, "Well, I bet the others are awake by now." He turned his head to the direction where the others slept last night. He stood up and continued, "Come on, Izumi. Let's go back." Izumi nodded in reply and put back on her hat while Kouji slowly made his short way back. As the bandana boy was walking to Takuya's direction. He stopped dead in his track........  
  
The leader said in a firm voice, "Junpei, look. What's a big deal Izumi is sleeping next to Izumi? They are not doing anything but just sleeping! Geez, big boy." Junepi shouted, "She is MY Izumi and I won't let anyone especially that jerk go that close to her!! Takuya, you won't understand." Takuya folded his arms across his chest and replied, "OK, OK, but why are you still calling Kouji a jerk? Isn't he your friend too?" Junpei replied, "Friend?!? To me, he's nothing but a JERK!" Takuya was shocked and as he was about to open his mouth, he stopped when he noticed the anger form the big boy's face ceased. Takuya paused and turned around slowly....there stood Kouji not far from the two of them. He was standing very still. His face was expressionless, but Takuya could see the hurt look on him. Kouji immediately looked away when he met Takuya's gaze.  
  
The atmosphere was silent as Kouji quickly turned his back and approached his brother who was carrying the fruits for the breakfast. Takuya stood there and stared at Kouji's back. He muttered, "Kouji heard everything...." He couldn't think of what he should say to Kouji. Takuya sighed and walked away from Junpei, who too slowly walked back with his head down ashamed.  
  
Kouji took an orange from Kouichi and peeled it without a word. Kouichi observed his brother for a while, but he couldn't see his expression clearly. Kouji's head was low and his long fringe covered his eyes. He still hadn't tie his bandana over his head. Kouichi paused and stared hard at his brother worriedly. He could sense something was wrong and something had hurt Kouji..but he couldn't figure what it was. For the first time, he was afraid to ask because he didn't want to make the matter worse. He watched Kouji as he slowly ate the roughly peeled orange with his head down.  
  
By that time, everyone was eating breakfast without a sound somehow. Izumi side-glanced Tomoki and the child shrugged, hinting he didn't know what was wrong with the others. They finished eating finally and none of them spoke yet. Kouichi couldn't stand it anymore, he turned to Kouji who was next to him and asked, "Kouji, what's-" He was cut off when Kouji stood up and said with his usual cool voice, "Let's go and continue with what we are suppose to do in this world." He started to walk off with all if them staring at him. Kouichi frowned but lifted himself up and followed his brother. Takuya sighed and the others followed suit.  
  
The leader quickened his pace until he reached Kouji. Kouji also accelerated, obviously not in a mood of talking to his best friend. Takuya grabbed hold of Kouji's arm which made the long-haired boy stopped. "Kouji,....I don't know what to say to you but..you are always our friend. Always," Takuya said. Kouji stared at the ground, neither did he pulled his arm away from his friend's grip nor did he looked up. He stared at the ground. Kouji shrugged, "I'm used to it anyway. People always call me a jerk, a lonewolf. I don't care after all." He finally lifted his face and forced a weak smile, but Takuya was not deceived that easily.  
  
The Frontier leader replied, "How could anyone on earth don't mind if people call them a jerk while they're not? Kouji, don't try to cover up." Kouji met Takuya's gaze. He replied calmly, "I'm...I'm not trying to cover up, Takuya. It's just that I'm very used to it that it doesn't affect me anymore and plus, nobody can make friends with everyone," he continued in a whisper, "especially me..and I might be a jerk after all." Takuya said determinedly, "My best buddy is not a jerk. The Kouji I know is my friend, a true friend." Kouji stared at Takuya for a moment. He whispered, "Thanks, Takuya." Takuya beamed, "You're welcome, buddy." He gave a squeeze on Kouji's shoulder before they proceeded their endless journey.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
I'm sooooo sorry!!! Super sorry that there's just a tiny and crap bit of Kouzumi in this chap!!! Somehow, it has gone out of control and turned into a Takuya/Kouji friendship chap......please forgive me and don't get angry at me!!!!!  
  
Don't forget to give me some feedbacks! I love your reviews!!! 


	7. May Our Love Last Forever

Author's note: I'm extremely sorry for not updating for this long. Please forgive me!! I had a serious, and I mean EXTREMELY serious, mental- block_ Adding onto my stress, I had exams and not mentioning a hard science practical exam! But PLEASE continue to support me and read my fics!!!! I depend on your reviews and support!! Oh by the way, you might like to read the previous chapter first to remember what happened coz I haven't updated for nearly 2 months!! My fault, sorry!!!  
  
THE REAL YOU- May Our Love Last Forever  
  
They all continued their endless walk through the dark forest. They paused when they reached the bank of the river. Tomoki stared, "I'm tired. Let's have a break here...besides..." He lifted his head and stared sadly at the castle in front of him far away. He continued softly, "I think we reached our destination." The others made no comments, they stood there staring at the image of the castle.  
  
"Lucemon..our final enemy," Kouji whispered rather to himself. Izumi was standing close to him, very quiet. Takuya spoke up," Guys, it's getting dark...we'll make our attack against Lucemon early tomorrow morning." Kouichi nodded in agreement and gathered some firewood, then he was making a warm fire for them. Somehow, they all ate silently, even Junpei. They were thinking about the battle with Lucemon tomorrow.  
  
After they finished, Takuya said, "Guys, there is not much of a plan on the attack..we just need to keep one thought in mind." He looked at every one of them and continued, "this is our destiny: to fight Lucemon and to bring peace into the Digital World again. We need to win no matter what!!" The others nodded silently. Takuya softened his voice and said, "We better sleep early then. Goodnight, everybody." He lied down and turned over. They slowly lied down and tried to sleep.  
  
Two hours passed, Kouji was still wide-awake. There were a lot of things running in his mind. He sighed and sat up. He caught sight of Izumi not far way from him. Her eyes were still opened. He slowly crawled over to her and before he opened his mouth, Izumi grabbed onto his arm. She slowly sat up, still grasping onto Kouji and buried her face in his chest. Kouji tensed but soon relaxed, he raised his other arm and gently stroked her back. She was crying softly. She sobbed, "I'm afraid...I'm so scared about...what will happen tomorrow. I don't want to lose any of us...especially you, Kouji.."  
  
Kouji hugged her tightly and whispered softly into her ear, "Don't be frightened, Izumi. I'm sure it'll be alright. Like Takuya said, this is our destiny and it is destined that we'll win this battle....although it might be hard ." He added to himself, "Or it might cost our lives." Izumi calmed down a little and they stayed in that way for a while. Then Kouji slowly loosened his grip but Izumi grasped his arm again. She whispered, "Don't leave me, Kouji...not tonight at least..please...." Kouji's eyes softened and slowly wrapped his arms around the girl again and lied down with Izumi on top of him. Izumi closed her eyes and said softly, "I like it this way...so peaceful with you, Kouji." He brushed aside her long golden hair and kissed her cheek. "Have some sleep, Izumi," he whispered. She closed her eyes and slowly, they drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kouichi was the first one to open his eyes. The sun shone brightly on the horizon. It was the break of dawn. "Today..Lucemon, we'll show you that evil does not over-rule good," he said to himself as he sat up and stretched. After a while, the others woke up and ate breakfast quickly and quietly.  
  
Takuya stood in front the team and said, "So here we are. The final battle is about to begin..." He lowered his head and stared at the D-Tector. He continued, "Have faith in yourselves and I'm sure we'll win! Then, our job is done and we'll be arriving home in no time!!" The thought of home made them sad. They all missed their family so much, they all had wondered how were they going? Were they worried? What were they doing back in the Real World? Their gazes fixed on their D-Tectors. The leader spoke up, "Let's do it!" They all raised their D-Tectors and the powers of Fire, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice and Darkness filled the surrounding area. The warriors all charged towards the castle where Lucemon was waiting for them....with an wicked sneer.  
  
"Welcome to your graves, Digidestineds!" Lucemon chuckled evilly. KaiserGreymon shouted back, "You're wrong, Lucemon! This will be YOUR grave, not ours!! Prepare to be defeated!!" With a shout, the six warriors jumped towards their only enemy. The battle had begun and it was tough, very tough indeed. Lucemon was extremely powerful they must all admit.  
  
Lowemon screamed in pain as he was hit by Lucemon's strong blast. The others stared at him as he crashed to the ground, creating a dent. He de- digivolved and revealed an injured Kouichi. "Kouichi!!" MagnaGarurumon shouted to his brother. Before the wolf Digimon could reach him, the warriors of Thunder, Ice and Wind collapsed as well. Now, four out of the six of them could no longer have the power to fight.....  
  
KaiserGreymon stared angrily at Lucemon. "Although there are only the two of us, victory will be ours!! Peace always wins against chaos." Lucemon narrowed his eyes. "Shut up!!!!" He blasted at the Warrior of Fire. MagnaGarurumon stared wide-eyes as Takuya lied on the ground panting. He looked around....he was the only one left. Takuya panted, "Kouji, we believe in you. Don't give up, buddy." The Light Warrior nodded determinedly. He turned and faced Lucemon. He shouted, "Lucemon, you'll see what we can do! Although I'm the only one left, I bear all the powers of the six of us together!!" With a furious howl, he flew at the speed of light towards the enemy and fired thousands of missiles at him. The others squinted their eyes because of the intense smoke.  
  
The firing-machines on MagnaGarurumon's body exploded but the Warrior of Light grasped his sword tightly and continued to fight fiercely. Kouichi watched his brother closely. Somehow, he felt something was going to happen...something not pleasant...something shocking....  
  
The others were watching the battle without blinking. "Be careful, Kouji," Izumi prayed with all her heart. Lucemon caught sight of her from the corner of his eyes. He smirked slightly. Just as MagnaGarurumon threw his long sharp sword at him, he re-bounced it. The sword shot at Izumi's direction. The girl screamed in fright and closed her eyes tightly. She heard the others yelling her name...She waited for the pain, but instead, she heard Kouichi crying out for his brother..Kouji.... She slowly re- opened her eyes and lifted her gaze...she saw the familiar slim and tall figure...MagnaGarurumon stood firmly in front of her. Izumi gasped with shock and covered her mouth with trembling hands....  
  
MagnaGarurumon was breathing sharply. His own sword struck deeply into his stomach. The others stood rooted in their positions. Takuya was covering Tomoki, blocking him from the frightful scene..but the young Frontier knew what must have happened.  
  
The Warrior of Light raised his arm and grasped onto the handle of his sword as he watched Lucemon approaching him. The enemy sneered, "Painful, huh?" He laughed as blood dripped onto the ground and staining the blade. He stopped in front of MagnaGarurumon. The wolf Digimon narrowed his sharp eyes. He replied coolly, "Better than if my own sword struck the one I love." With a painful yell, he pulled out the sword from his body, drawing huge amount of blood. "Every battle has a cost, but victory is ours!!" He thrusted his sword into Lucemon's heart. The enemy screamed with intense pain, and slowly his data dissolved.  
  
MaganGarurumon watched as the Digi-egg floated into the sky and the surrounding area turned into the most beautiful sunset he ever seen in his life. He de-digivolved into Kouji and collapsed backwards. Izumi caught him in her arms and hugged him tightly. Tears were flowing from her eyes uncontrollably.  
  
The others slowly gathered around. Kouji weakly raised his hand to wipe away Izumi's tears. He whispered, "Glad you're OK...Izumi.." The girl sobbed, "Why? Why do you have to block it for me?" Blood oozed out from his wound, down onto her arms. Kouji replied softly, loud enough for Izumi to hear, "I couldn't...let you ...to be hurt..I promised to..to protect you..no matter if it costs my life." He winced at the sharp pain. Izumi shoke her head, "But you promised.you won't leave me, Kouji.." Kouji replied, barely audible, "I'm not leaving you totally..Izumi..just physically..." Izumi gasped at his words. "No..Kouji..you'll be alright..don't talk like that, " she pleaded. Kouji sadly shoke his head but did not say anything else. His eyes were half-closed. There were tears flowing from his blue eyes.  
  
His gaze shifted to Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki. The once strong and cheerful leader was crying for his best friend. Takuya muttered, "You're forever my best friend, Kouji...." Kouji smile weakly in return and whispered, "Buddy, thanks....for being my friend..for everything." Junpei spoke up, "Kouji, I'm sorry..for what I said and treated you..all those time..I was such a fool that I didn't realize you are one of those who have the devotion of being a true friend. Kouji, I'm sorry.." Kouji replied, "Apology accepted." Tomoki was crying so hard that he couldn't way anything. Kouji whispered gently to the child, "Tomoki, don't cry....every human being is born to die...just in a different way and a different time. As you grow older, you will experience many hard times...be strong.."  
  
Tomoki nodded in understanding, he managed to choke out, "I won't forget you.Kouji."  
  
Kouichi fell onto his knees beside his brother and grasped onto his cold hand tightly. He sobbed, tears rolling down his face, "Kouji..please..I just can't afford to lose someone close to me again. I..I never thought that I would ever be able to find you but I did..so please don't go again..." Kouji replied, "Kouichi...I'm so glad that I met you...I'm sorry..but...this is mu fate. Too bad that I can't see Mum..tell her that..I missed her...." Kouichi noddedly sadly, "I will..I will tell her, Kouji...tell her that I met you...and you missed her..." Kouichi slowly let go of Kouji's hand, as a sign of farewell.  
  
Now, Kouji could barely speak but with a last breath of air he took, he whispered to Izumi, "Izumi...I.I love you...live for me..I finally know what ...it is like to love truly....and to be in love..with you...is my .greatest happiness.." With the last bit of strength he had, he lifted Izumi's face towards his and planted a last kiss on her lips. "Goodbye," he closed his eyes as the final tear escaped and slid down his cheek. His body fell totally limp. "No..no...Kouji," Izumi gasped as more tears spilt from her eyes. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed, "I love you too..Kouji..you are always alive in my heart..Although the days we spent together were short, but I enjoyed every minute...thankyou ....I know our love will last forever..."  
  
......On that day, the Wind mourned for her sacrificed wolf.....  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: Finally finished!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! Did I get you to shed any tears???? I'm sorry for such a crap description of the battle...Well anyway, see you guys later!!!!  
  
~Love Palmon. 


End file.
